


【银高】关于残暴的白夜叉背后的故事

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 关于残暴的白夜叉背后的故事。之所以这样命名，是因为这过程是牵涉到银时在外面的浮动的信息素影响着高杉的一篇短文。





	【银高】关于残暴的白夜叉背后的故事

大纲简略概述。  
一个关于AB银高调教的过程，过程从一开始简单捆绑跟黑屋内，到银时负伤，信息素因生理因素不稳定，开始有些影响，当然最怕的还是梦里那一天高杉没撑过来，惊醒，紧抱身旁的人。  
加上略微对高杉做了标记行为，但生理没收到相当的回馈，略微的空虚。  
再后来就变成一种想用自己的别种东西标记他人。每一次在他耳边低语渐渐的有种催眠的作用，高杉不想但身体已经接受了银时的讯息误以为自己身为B低机率的怀孕概率中奖。  
身体上逐渐有些微的变化，嗜睡、高温、●汁的分泌。 （（为此高杉也很慌张。  
但最终发现只是误会，不过曾经变成那样的身体还是怪怪的，在特定的时间会感受到下腹的不适，略微的站不稳，必须扶着东西才勉强站立，下属没能发现但银时明白那时那之后的副作用。

只是也是勾到一些血腥气息，攘夷结束后，因为银时不在身边，但对于信息素高杉依旧有些上瘾（？），所以才以血来洗去那感觉，直到才一次遇到银时。 （（对！他体内的野兽银时养大的

 

\------------（以上前提）

 

把人扔上床，银时立刻欺上身，去啃咬人白净的后颈，鼻尖蹭着高杉柔软的紫黑发丝。  
「高杉……」唤着。银时的吐息撩拨着高杉的耳根，逐渐灼烧起高杉的理智。

轻掐着高杉的颈子，银时另一手脱下高杉的裤子，那白皙的臀就这么展露在银时面前，勃发的下身隔着衣裤蹭着。

「银时！」松开手银时跨坐在高杉的后大腿，高杉侧着头唤，毕竟银时实在不轻，这般压力让高杉不是很能承受。  
「乖！没事的」银时的鬼话之一，他在床上的事一概都不能信的，特别是这种说没事的，肯定都是大事。

果不其然，银时没什么只会高杉就蹭下自己的裤子，用性器去磨蹭高杉白净的臀。  
「成为我的人吧…」这感觉好似战俘一般，而且还是无处可去的那种，任由敌人凌虐着。没给高杉多少准备，银时很快的厌倦臀肉的磨蹭渴求更深处的抚慰，收回双手，银时掰开他双臀，粉色的后穴就这么娇羞的在银时面前发颤。  
「等等…还没…别…求你了银时」缩着，高杉害怕，自己还什么都没能做，甚至连性欲都没有这样单纯的进入肯定会要了他的命的。抬手，高杉反抗着，他的双手推阻着银时健壮的大腿。

挤入的性器，烧着高杉，以往纵使难受，欲望也能替他分摊些，但现在一丝丝性欲都没有，进入的他，很快的让高杉的臀部灼烧了起来，漫延开来的疼痛，顺着双腿的缝隙滴落，染湿了高杉敏感的会阴以及囊袋。

伴随着银时的动作，每一下都蹭出更多黏稠的液体，咬着枕头，高杉紧闭着眼双手死抓着床单颤抖深怕自己稍一不使力身体就会忍不住疼痛的抽搐起来。

「嗯嗯…嗯」闷闷的声音高杉隐忍着，每一次发声都消耗着他残存不多的氧气，直到那姣好的脸蛋涨红着要炸裂时他才出声。  
「停下！停下！银时！！！」出声，高杉觉得疼痛让他的脑子快要炸开一样，身体也同样的颤抖起来。

但身后的人依然无视自己，才高杉抬腰颤抖时窜入自己的手臂去稳住他，贴紧自己的下身，去拍打着高杉，身体超过极限一般的弓着。

待银时看着高杉，涨红的耳根把人捞起顶入时身上人垂软的性器也贴上银时的胯下，他没硬起来过，但是给人强行击中前列腺的关系，前走汁便无法自己的浸湿了那可怜的性器。坐上银时的身上，高杉收起自己的双腿，来自胃部的翻搅让他咳着。几乎是在银时射入的同时，高杉弯下身，自体内另一股力道，高杉难受的吐了出来。

咳着，高杉生理性的泪水挂在那墨绿眼眸旁，他头很疼，身体也几乎没什么力气，还好银时即时抓住他的手臂免于他再给自己弄脏，银时才恢复以往的样子，慌张的站了起身一面搂抱着高杉，在银时的叫唤下，高杉昏了过去。

再一次醒了时已经是夜晚，后穴依然灼热着，但头依然不似当时那般疼痛，只是持续给隔壁的家伙以鼾声撞击着耳膜略微难受罢了。

起身，银时感受到手部的移动很快的醒了过来，揉着眼睛。  
「你醒了！没事吧」捧着高杉的发丝，银时很是温柔的问道。高杉也仅是点了点头，他知晓银时不常这样，毕竟要弄伤他，银时自己也会愧疚，只可惜现在的他满身浓郁的气味似是他没法控制的，所幸高杉并非O不然这会可能也会在这气味下发狂。  
「对不起…我太躁动了」说着银时不怎么敢看着高杉，只是等着人牵起自己的手安抚。  
「没事的…有上药了吗」  
「嗯…」确认银时任何一件事都没少做后，高杉躺了回去任由银时紧抱着他，睡去。

 

往后的几天银时似是在等高杉的小伤，要知道当自己抽出染血的下身时，银时是慌张的，第一他担心高杉，第二怎么看也觉得这样的自己很恐怖。

所以他悄悄的定了新的目标，从让身体屈服的换了个打算。

 

「银时」啄吻着高杉，让人发痒的唤道。  
「嗯？」含着对方的乳珠银时应声，抬眸看着高杉。  
「别在吸了…」说着自从上一次强了他后，银时是温柔了，但全都温柔在奇怪的事情上，他格外的照顾高杉的感受，胸前的樱红以及下身，每一个都当宝贝一样，轻啄着，随后以口腔包裹吸吮，纵然力道不大，但是高杉也觉得难受，逐渐充血的脆弱越发敏感的给银时安抚着，直到下身先是忍不住，在银时的口腔内颤抖着，给人拉起，银时扛着高杉的小腿，刚吐射完的下身贴着他主人的腹部，给银时吸着涨红的前端，还略微跳动着泌出些微的浊液。

和着高杉的液体以及银时的唾液，银时探入。  
「银时！！」掐着银时的肩头，高杉唤道，同时下身也随着进入吐射出新一股浊液，在主人的小腹上抽动着，而给银时心疼握住，食指与拇指抓住冠状沟揉着，剩余的三指使坏的撩拨着高杉的囊袋，看着对方里头的小球瑟缩在下腹发颤着，银时不顾高杉双手的阻扰，吻了上去，开始摆动自己，每一下都刺激着他内里的敏感。直到两人腹腔间的性器，无法再射出任何东西仅是淌留着清夜，银时才退开些磨蹭着出口。

虽然不再因为给人逼迫而难受，但是沿着外边充血的肌肤磨蹭高杉还是没法控制自己的硬挺了起来。  
「啊啊啊…」蹭着银时的腹肌，高杉发出可耻的唤声，身体诡异的要他无法忍受。想抽离的理智，以及觉得舒服的身体矛盾着，在银时身下晃着腰，而最那粗大的灼热一次顶入蹭过那点时，高杉收回手弓起上身颤抖着。  
「啊…唔嗯」无意义的声音自喉头发出，紧紧闭合的双眼眉头紧皱着，乳白的胸膛吐出饱满的樱红，让银时抱着高杉腰间时忍不住含了上口吸吮，那一下口中流出奇怪的液体，微腥的气味让银时下得抽离自己，疑惑的看着，另一边没给抚慰到的涨红泌出乳白的水珠，随着他似是逐渐增加，那小球就破了开来，顺着高杉的胸膛流往两侧而给自己吸吮的那一边也是，从新分泌出新的一颗乳汁。  
「高杉你……」说着，本来晃神着的墨绿逐渐聚焦看望自己的胸膛，随后发颤的触上去轻掐着，随着高杉的收紧他轻吟着，乳白的液体喷溅而出。

怎么看也不对劲的身体，让银时赶忙抽开自己的下身，顺着他离去，穴口传出一丝白浊。

躺在床铺上高杉跟银时都没敢有下一个动作，只是看着不该存在的液体逐渐流出染湿高杉的身侧。  
「天啊…」捂住头银时虽然一直这么期望着，但一时半刻没什么准备就这么突然的发生。

那之后高杉便紧紧裹着绷带，然而还是阻止不了胸前的凸起，所幸他不用怎么去外出，不过也亏这样的关系，他的一天大概除了睡就是陪银时做，但考虑到这时初期。银时没敢在高杉要求前去索取。

 

只是最终在过了一阵子，高杉实在受不住他不断分泌的乳汁以及发热的身体，他逃了出去，这副模样当然吓坏了所有人。

而给打了他平常基本上用不太到的抑制剂，只是先是压下体内的灼热，至于胸口的事，也让医官研究了好一阵子。那时银时的眼神简直可以杀人，看着医官跟高杉不过这也是个好机会辅导白夜叉放手总督，让他至少能参与战场。

搞了好久，那白夜叉才肯首，只是最低的要求就是在他视线能及之处，至少得让他有救他的机会。  
不过那之后许是后遗症，每隔三个月份总有一天，高杉可以感受到体内的灼热，以及下腹的难受，抽搐着让他几乎要站不住脚，艰辛的隐忍着好不容易才支开下属，高杉几乎一瞬间跪了下身。  
「什么啊这是……」喘着，随着腹部的抽搐，下身在这诡异的时间抬了起头，蹭着裤裆，很快的泌出液体打湿了顶端，站不起身，高杉只好尽快解开裤头，暴露在空气间那性器不自觉轻颤着。  
「唔……」难受大于舒服的他，以双手开始磨蹭性器，而好死不死这样的第一次给银时撞了个正着，看见刚刚与高杉商讨的下属出现在他眼前，银时便迫不及待的跑入高杉房内，就看见那跪在地上弯腰难受着喘着的身影。

作为他的伴侣当然的上去扶了起他，勾起他一侧的大腿，靠往墙上。  
「高杉你这是？」给银时的下身压迫着，高杉不安的皱眉，但是身体却是喜悦的收紧了后穴。

随后高杉撑着木屋的小窗，一脚踩在窗台，给身后人撞着，直到那莫名兴奋的下身射出抽搐着，滴落液体。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里的您，如果可以还是一样回应。


End file.
